Comfort Drabbles
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Comfort drabbles surrounding the Soul Eater gang. First one: Soul comforts Crona when he has a nightmare. Rated T for safety. Read and Review please. PS, if you want to, you can send some ideas of your own.
1. Nightmare: Soul and Crona

**This idea came from listening to a youtube video called Exit: Light, Enter: Night. Well, the part when Soul went up to Crona inspired me. I thought ' _What if Crona had a nightmare and Soul woke up to see him crying? What if Soul started comforting Crona?_ ' Then this idea was born. LOL  
**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! belongs to their original owner.**

 **The first one is:** _**Crona's Nightmare**_

 **It's a Soul comforting Crona drabble. Not romance, just comfort.  
**

* * *

 _Crona whimpered. He was back in his old home. He heard the door open._

 _"Look, my blood is black." His younger self said. Medusa smiled. His younger self walked out the door.  
_

 _"Kill him." Young Crona did._

* * *

Crona woke up gasping.

' _It was just a dream, just a dream. A nightmare, Maka calls it._ ' Crona thought.

Outside, lighting crashed. He squeaked, ran out of his room and into the next nearest room. Which was Soul's room. Thunder roared, causing Crona to cry. Soul woke up at the crying.

"Oh, it's just you, Crona." He noticed that Crona was crying.

"Crona, what's wrong?" He asked. Crona continued to shake.* Soul got out of bed and walked to Crona. He put his hand on Crona's shoulder. Crona grabbed Soul's arm, causing Soul to jump back a bit.

"Uh, Crona."

"Sorry. I-I-I just had a nightmare." Crona replied.

"Oh? Well, what was it about?" He asked. Crona looked at him, confused.

"Well, I heard that talking about your nightmares actually help you sleep better." He said.

"O-Oh. Well, the nightmare is always the same. I'm back in my old room, the one I had when I was with her." Soul knew who her was.

"And I'm coming out, saying that my blood is black. I come out and she tells me to kill a black baby dragon. I did and then I wake up. It was about when I first became insane." He started crying again. Soul rubbed his hand down Crona's back.

"It's okay, nightmares won't harm you. Not as long we're here." Soul whispered. He repeated the words over and over again until Crona fell asleep. And instead of having scary nightmares, Crona had sweet dreams.

* * *

 **I know, it's short, but hey, this is the first chapter! I promise you guys that the next chapter will be longer. But until then, aloha!  
**

 **~Moonlesscat**


	2. Bullying: Liz and Kid

**Second chapter. And Review Thanks:**

 **Ynot7: Thanks. I'll definitely try to make it longer this time.  
**

 **Jiaa: Awww, thank you! I hope that this one is just as cute!**

 **Characters: Liz and Kid**

 **Summery: Liz overhears rumors and gossips about her. She starts to get depressed and is unable to focus. It starts to worry Patty and Kid.  
**

 **Warning: Anorexia and Bulling are in here. Not meant for kids. There are also some bad mouthing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not!**

* * *

Rumors and gossips were heard throughout the room. And they were all about one girl. Liz.

 _Did you hear? Yeah I heard. Liz is such a w-word. Uh huh. I agree. She sure is. She's so fat, I wonder why Kid even likes her. Maybe because she's good in bed. Oh my gosh, you didn't say that. Yes I did. Heh, maybe we should ask our boyfriends about it. Yeah, I agree sista. Liz is such a dirty kid and her sister's a ditz._ Liz would usually threaten someone to say that again, but she was in school. _I wonder how they even survived on the streets. Trash. Fat. Stupid. Dumb. Dirt. Street Rats. Annoying. Bedder. Weak. Loser._ They always echoed in her head. She tried not to let them affect her. But they did.

* * *

"Kid! Behind you!" Patty called out. Kid shot the gun, Liz, into a Kishin. The Kishin screamed and died.

"Is that the last one?" He asked.

"Yep." Patty said cheerfully.

Afterwards, they all counted that all together they had one hundred and ninety-eight souls. Ninety-nine for Patty, ninety-nine for Liz.

"Now, all we have is two Witches souls to collect." Kid replied. Liz yawned.

"Yeah. Let's go home. I'm tired." She said.

"You're usually active, Liz. Is there something wrong?" Kid asked.

"Nope. It's probably because I ate too much yesterday." Liz yawned.

"Sis, you hardly ate anything yesterday." Patty said.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you were full yesterday and yet you hardly ate anything at lunch."

"Maybe it's because I'm just tired." Kid and Patty transferred worried looks.

"Okay." They both said.

"Good, now lets go home." Liz said. She and Patty turned to gun form and they headed home.

* * *

That night, Kid was researching disorders until he found the one that Liz had. Unknowingly, Patty entered the room. She yawned, stopping Kid and making him jump.

"Patty, what are you doing up?" He asked. Patty yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Kid." She yawned.

"I asked first." He said.

"I saw a bright light coming from your room. Besides, I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about Lizzy." Lizzy was Patty's nickname for her older sister.

"Oh, sorry. That was me. I could use your help though." Kid replied. "I want you to use the other computer and search up Anorexia Symptoms."*

Patty nodded. "What will you be doing?"

"What causes Anorexia and how to help someone with Anorexia." Kid replied, rolling his chair back a bit.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

Liz, Patty, and Kid were going to school when Liz heard the whispers about her again. She clenched her fist and tried to stay strong. For her little sister. She tried not to cry.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Kid asked.

"Nothing Kid." She replied, her voice bitter. She and the other two walked to the class but when they were about to walk down the stairs, Liz fainted and fell.

"LIZ!" Kid and Patty yelled. They ran to her side.

"Patty! Get the nurse!" Kid exclaimed. Patty nodded. Kid heard a door open and saw Stine gasp.

"What happen?" Stine asked.

"She has Anorexia and she wouldn't tell us." Kid explained. "I just found it out yesterday with Patty."

Stine put two fingers on her neck. He could still feel her pulse. He lifted one of Liz's arms and put it around of him. "Kid, help me carry her to the nurse."

Kid nodded. He did the same thing with Liz's other arm.

* * *

Liz groaned. Where was she? She sat up and saw that she was in the nurse office. She felt someone groaned and looked down to see Kid and Patty. They lifted their heads up. Kid turned to Patty.

"Patty, tell the nurse that Liz is up." Patty nodded. She ran to the Nurse and Stine.

"Kid, what happened?" Liz asked after Patty left. Kid sighed.

"We were on our way to class when you fainted. You fell down the stairs and hit the floor." Kid replied. "Liz, why didn't you tell us that you were being bullied?"

"What do you mean?" Liz asked. Patty, Nurse Nygus, Stine, and Moon came in, all with mad faces.

"Elizabeth Marie Thompson, don't you dare lie." Moon said. Liz was surprised.**

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Don't change the topic, we all know that you were bullied." Moon said. "We just want to know why."

Liz held her head down.

"It all started when they started gossiping about me. Saying things that aren't true." Liz said. "Changnyeo's the leader."

Liz started crying and Kid and Patty hugged her. Moon growled. "I knew that girl was trouble."

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"Changnyeo Jabjong, report to the Death Room. Lord Death would like to speak to you." Changnyeo smiled, thinking that it was an request to go on to a Kishin hunt. She snootily looked at Liz. Liz smirked back at her.***

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lord Death?" Changnyeo asked.

"Yes, it's concerning what happen to Liz this morning." Lord Death said. "Tea?"

Changnyeo nodded and they sat down to have tea.

"Oh, yes, Liz, I heard. Poor girl." Changnyeo replied, faking sadness.

"Yes, poor girl. But that doesn't sound so innocent coming from you." Lord Death said.

"What do you mean?" Changnyeo asked, confused.

"What I mean is that Liz told me that you have been spreading rumors about her, causing her to turn anorexic and faint. If you do it again, I'll have no choice but to ban you from this school, is that clear?" He asked. Changnyeo just stood there, shocked. The rat ratted on her?! No way. She was gonna pay. Changnyeo set her cup down lightly.

"Yes, I understand sir." She said, emotion unfathomable.

* * *

Changnyeo growled. She stormed up to Liz.

"Yes, Changnyeo?" Liz asked. She punched Liz.

"You little brat!" Changnyeo yelled. "I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me?!"

"Because your better than me at everything! Never again! I hate you! You are never gonna be better than me again! I'll kill you!" The girls got into a brawl. Moon came and broke it up.

"Changnyeo! Because you once again bullied someone, and tried to kill them, you are now expelled. Leave this place now."

"Fine! I hated this place anyways! Come on, Miedo!" She commanded her weapon. Miedo looked around, then downwards.

"I-I..." She stuttered.

"NOW!" Changnyeo yelled.

"No!" She yelled. Changnyeo gasped.

"What did you just say?!"

"No! I'm not leaving! I love someone here and you can't stop me from coming here! Even though he already has a weapon, his soul wavelength matched mines! He promised me that as soon you left, I will become his weapon! I'm no longer your weapon and I am no longer your slave! He is now my minster and I his weapon! Sure, I may not be as useful as a scythe, a sword, or a pare of twin guns but I'm better off with him than I am with you! I disown you, sister. Or should I say, ex-sister. I'm living with him now." She replied. Changnyeo gasped. She growled and left. Some people were surprised. Little shy Miedo was the sister of the big mean Changnyeo?! They _did not_ see that coming. Changnyeo left. Then a blond boy with blue eyes hugged Miedo.****

"You did it, mi angel!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks to you, Seijin. Without you, I wouldn't have the courage." Liz smiled. Looked like all was well with the world now.

* * *

The next day, Liz went to school. She overheard some things. _OMG, did ya know that Changnyeo's gone from school?! No! Yeah, turned out that Liz was able to get her expelled. OMG, Liz is a hero! IKR! This is so awesome!_

Four girls approached Liz, their heads down. They were Changnyeo's 'followers'.

"Liz, we just wanna thank you. If you haven't told." One girl began. "We probably still be forced to hang out with her."

Liz was surprised. They were also bullied?!

"Liz, will you ever forgive us?!" All four of them exclaimed in sync

"Of course I will." The girls smiled and hugged her.

* * *

 ***-Kid is a symmetry freak, two computers is something I imagined in his room.  
**

 ****-Elizabeth is Liz's real and full name. Marie was something that I thought of, besides it is very common if a child has Elizabeth for a first name, Marie is most likely to be their middle name.**

 *****-Changnyeo, in my mind, is Korean but Miedo looks Irish. I do not have anything against them, it just seem that the name suited them.**

 ******-Miedo, if you seen Naruto, looks like Hinata from Naruto and Seijin looks a bit like Naruto (from the same anime) without the stripes on his cheeks. If you do not know who those two are, I'd advise you to look it up on Wiki and for pictures of them, Google Images.**

 **By the way, the girls at the end, use your imagination on what they look like. Sorry it took so long, BTW.**


	3. Lullaby: Crona and Medusa

**Did you know that Mordred's Lullaby (The song that inspired this story) is two hundred and twenty words? Yeah, I was surprised too. I thought that this would make for a good drabble. Anyways, Disclaimer?**

 **Disclaimer: MLC doesn't own the song or the characters from Soul Eater. Just her OC's  
**

* * *

Medusa sighed and tried to hush baby Crona.

"Shhh, it's alright. Mommy's here. Mommy's here." She tried to coax. She sighed again. It would of been better if Pingkeu*Star was here. Thinking about her dead husband made her tear a little. Then she remembered a song that her _mother_ use to sing to her. True, she hated her mother, if that beast would be called such, but her singing was always the reason that she stuck by her mother's side, even when her mother tried to kill her. She began singing.

 _Medusa: **Hush, child**_  
 _ **The darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_  
 _ **Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_

Crona stopped crying and looked up at his mother.

 _ **Guileless son,**_  
 _ **I'll shape your belief**_  
 _ **And you'll always know that your father's a thief**_  
 _ **And you won't understand the cause of your grief**_  
 _ **But you'll always follow the voices beneath**_

Yes, Pingkeu*Star was a thief, but that's what made Medusa fall in love with him. Her mother abandoned her and left her with no food or money. Not even clothes. Yes, follow the voice beneath, they we're always right.

 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

 _'Yes, my son. You'll only be loyal to me.'_ Medusa thought.

 _ **Guileless son,**_  
 _ **Your spirit will hate her**_  
 _ **The flower who married my brother the traitor**_  
 _ **And you will expose his puppeteer behavior**_  
 _ **For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**_

Yes, her brother. He always abused Medusa when she was young. Her oldest sister did nothing to stop him. Medusa's older sister, Medusa was the youngest of the girls, Kemushi, was always there to stop their brother. One day Kemushi died because of it. Thinking about it, Medusa's tears fell farther. One day her brother fell in love with a kind girl and they had a daughter. They named their daughter Kemushi Medusa Gordan. After her and Kemushi. Then one day there was a car wreck and they died, all except Kemushi. Kemushi was sent to the Orphanage. Never seen again. Medusa tears fell farther.

 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

 _ **Hush, child**_  
 _ **The darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_  
 _ **Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_

 _ **Guileless son,**_  
 _ **Each day you grow older**_  
 _ **Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**_  
 _ **For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul**_  
 _ **Will die in returning the birthright he stole**_

Yes, Medusa had a dream of killing Arachne and taking her soul. Then she would find Kemushi. After all that, she would fully be happy. She smiled and remembered the day that she killed her mother.

 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

 _ **Hush, child**_  
 _ **The darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_  
 _ **Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_

Crona was finally sleeping. She gave him a peck on his forehead. Someday, she'll hear that beautiful sound of her older sister screaming. Ah. Someday...

* * *

 _ **Time Skip...**_

Crona sighed happily. He was the happiest man in the world. He had Patty as his wife, a beautiful daughter named Cela Medusa Gordan who was just born eight months ago, and a loving son named Alex Pingkeu Gordan who was just starting the academy. He and Ragnarok separated from each other. Ragnarok became a world famous boxer and Crona became a writer, writing all about the adventures in their life. Patty became a hair stylist and owned her own barber shop. Patty was still goofy but she acted a bit older now. Alex had Patty's bright blond hair, his mother's eyes and her personality. Cela was the opposite, if anyone knew. From what they knew, Cela had her father's pink hair, and her father's eyes. It was late at night, twelve 'o clock pm, when he heard Cela crying. Crona got up, not wanting Patty to wake up, and went into Cela's room.

"Shush, it's okay. Papa's here, papa's here." Crona replied. Cela wouldn't stop crying. Crona remembered a song that Medusa sang.

 _Crona: **Hush, child**_  
 _ **The darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_  
 _ **Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_

Cela stopped crying and looked up at her father.

 _ **Guileless daughter,**_  
 _ **I'll shape your belief**_  
 _ **And you'll always know that your mother's a thief**_  
 _ **And you won't understand the cause of your grief**_  
 _ **But you'll always follow the voices beneath**_

He changed the lyrics so that it matched her.

 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

 _ **Guileless daughter,**_  
 _ **Your spirit will hate her**_  
 _ **The flower who married my brother the traitor**_  
 _ **And you will expose his puppeteer behavior**_  
 _ **For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**_

He thought about Ragnarok during the song and silently laughed.

 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

 _ **Hush, child**_  
 _ **The darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_  
 _ **Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_

 _ **Guileless daughter,**_  
 _ **Each day you grow older**_  
 _ **Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**_  
 _ **For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul**_  
 _ **Will die in returning the birthright he stole**_

It was really funny now that he thought about it.

 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**_  
 _ **Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**_

 _ **Hush, child**_  
 _ **The darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_  
 _ **Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
 _ **And carry you down into sleep**_

Cela stopped crying, sleeping peacefully. Crona remembered about the time when Patty told her story about how she was raised on the streets ever since she was four. Cela will never know that pain, hopefully, he thought.

"Remembering something?" Patty asked behind him. Crona jumped and turned around.

"I don't know how to deal with you always jumping behind me and scaring me." Crona joked. Patty laughed softly.

"I still remember that lullaby you used to sing me." Patty replied. Crona laughed.

"Yeah. The first time you told me you loved me." Crona replied.

"Yeah, I never thought that you felt the same." Patty said. Crona laughed.

"But I did. And now, here we are. I just can't believe it." They both smiled.


End file.
